Pak0.pk3-files
Introduction Here is a complete list with all files inside pak0.pk3 (the main content file) from Quake3Arena. Due to wiki-performance issues there are two exceptions: *files from pak0.pk3/Models are stored here *files from pak0.pk3/Textures here. All content, that is completed in OA should be marked bold. If you want to know what is already done in OpenArena plz look at the svn: http://openarena.ws/svn/ \Pak0 \Pak0\!slug.cfg \Pak0\Ares.cfg \Pak0\Atari.cfg \Pak0\Bg_hunter.cfg \Pak0\Bunchy.cfg \Pak0\Capt.cfg \Pak0\Cash.cfg \Pak0\Cracky.cfg \Pak0\Ctf.config \Pak0\Danh.cfg \Pak0\Default.cfg \Pak0\Diehard.cfg \Pak0\Djweaponx.cfg \Pak0\Elusive.cfg \Pak0\Eric.cfg \Pak0\Ffa.config \Pak0\Fido.cfg \Pak0\Gamecycle.config \Pak0\Games.log \Pak0\Hammerhead.cfg \Pak0\Hondopres.cfg \Pak0\Jiggleypeff.cfg \Pak0\Johnc.cfg \Pak0\Keeper.cfg \Pak0\Kornelia.cfg \Pak0\Lurker.cfg \Pak0\Mikes.cfg \Pak0\Milehi.cfg \Pak0\Nabeo.cfg \Pak0\patOFnbk.cfg \Pak0\Paulj.cfg \Pak0\Phils.cfg \Pak0\Productid.txt \Pak0\Protofiend.cfg \Pak0\Psteed.cfg \Pak0\Q3atari.cfg \Pak0\Q3atariteam.cfg \Pak0\Redwood.cfg \Pak0\Resdog.cfg \Pak0\Scary.cfg \Pak0\Scroft.cfg \Pak0\Sliderpimp.cfg \Pak0\Stryder.cfg \Pak0\Teamplay.config \Pak0\Thumperx.cfg \Pak0\Tim.cfg \Pak0\Toddh.cfg \Pak0\Tourney.config \Pak0\Xian.config \Pak0\Z.cfg \Pak0\Zaphod.cfg \Pak0\Zen.cfg \Pak0\Zero_discipline.cfg \Pak0\Zoid.cfg \Pak0\Botfiles \Pak0\botfiles\Bots \Pak0\botfiles\Chars.h \Pak0\botfiles\Fw_items.c \Pak0\botfiles\Fw_weap.c \Pak0\botfiles\Game.h \Pak0\botfiles\Inv.h \Pak0\botfiles\Items.c \Pak0\botfiles\Match.c \Pak0\botfiles\Match.h \Pak0\botfiles\Rchat.c \Pak0\botfiles\Rnd.c \Pak0\botfiles\Syn.c \Pak0\botfiles\Syn.h \Pak0\botfiles\Teamplay.h \Pak0\botfiles\Weapons.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Anarki_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Anarki_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Anarki_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Anarki_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Angel_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Angel_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Angel_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Angel_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Biker_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Biker_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Biker_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Biker_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Bitterman_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Bitterman_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Bitterman_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Bitterman_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Bones_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Bones_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Bones_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Bones_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Cadavre_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Cadavre_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Cadavre_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Cadavre_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Crash_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Crash_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Crash_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Crash_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Daemia_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Daemia_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Daemia_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Daemia_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Default_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Doom_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Doom_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Doom_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Doom_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Gorre_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Gorre_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Gorre_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Gorre_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Grunt_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Grunt_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Grunt_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Grunt_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Hossman_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Hossman_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Hossman_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Hossman_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Hunter_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Hunter_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Hunter_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Hunter_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Keel_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Keel_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Keel_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Keel_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Klesk_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Klesk_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Klesk_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Klesk_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Lucy_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Lucy_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Lucy_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Lucy_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Major_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Major_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Major_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Major_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Mynx_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Mynx_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Mynx_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Mynx_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Orbb_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Orbb_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Orbb_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Orbb_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Patriot_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Patriot_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Patriot_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Patriot_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Phobos_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Phobos_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Phobos_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Phobos_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Ranger_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Ranger_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Ranger_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Ranger_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Razor_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Razor_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Razor_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Razor_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Sarge_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Sarge_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Sarge_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Sarge_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Slash_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Slash_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Slash_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Slash_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Sorlag_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Sorlag_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Sorlag_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Sorlag_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Stripe_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Stripe_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Stripe_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Stripe_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Tankjr_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Tankjr_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Tankjr_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Tankjr_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Uriel_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Uriel_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Uriel_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Uriel_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Visor_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Visor_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Visor_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Visor_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Wrack_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Wrack_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Wrack_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Wrack_w.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Xaero_c.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Xaero_i.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Xaero_t.c \Pak0\botfiles\bots\Xaero_w.c \Pak0\Demos \Pak0\demos\Demo001.dm3 \Pak0\demos\Demo002.dm3 \Pak0\Env \Pak0\env\Space1_bk.jpg \Pak0\env\Space1_dn.jpg \Pak0\env\Space1_ft.jpg \Pak0\env\Space1_lf.jpg \Pak0\env\Space1_rt.jpg \Pak0\env\Space1_up.jpg \Pak0\env\Xnight2_bk.jpg \Pak0\env\Xnight2_dn.jpg \Pak0\env\Xnight2_ft.jpg \Pak0\env\Xnight2_lf.jpg \Pak0\env\Xnight2_rt.jpg \Pak0\env\Xnight2_up.jpg \Pak0\Gfx \Pak0\gfx\2d \Pak0\gfx\Colors \Pak0\gfx\Damage \Pak0\gfx\Misc \Pak0\gfx\2d\Numbers \Pak0\gfx\2d\Backtile.jpg \Pak0\gfx\2d\Bigchars.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\Colorbar.jpg \Pak0\gfx\2d\Crosshaira.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\Crosshairb.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\Crosshairc.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\Crosshaird.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\Crosshaire.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\Crosshairf.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\Crosshairg.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\Crosshairh.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\Crosshairi.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\Crosshairj.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\Defer.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\Lag.jpg \Pak0\gfx\2d\Net.jpg \Pak0\gfx\2d\Select.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\numbers\Eight_32b.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\numbers\Five_32b.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\numbers\Four_32b.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\numbers\Minus_32b.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\numbers\Nine_32b.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\numbers\One_32b.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\numbers\Seven_32b.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\numbers\Six_32b.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\numbers\Three_32b.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\numbers\Two_32b.tga \Pak0\gfx\2d\numbers\Zero_32b.tga \Pak0\gfx\colors\Black.jpg \Pak0\gfx\damage\Blood_screen.tga \Pak0\gfx\damage\Blood_spurt.tga \Pak0\gfx\damage\Blood_stain.tga \Pak0\gfx\damage\Bullet_mrk.jpg \Pak0\gfx\damage\Burn_med_mrk.jpg \Pak0\gfx\damage\Hole_lg_mrk.jpg \Pak0\gfx\damage\Plasma_mrk.tga \Pak0\gfx\damage\Shadow.tga \Pak0\gfx\misc\Console01.tga \Pak0\gfx\misc\Console02.jpg \Pak0\gfx\misc\Flare.jpg \Pak0\gfx\misc\Lightning3.jpg \Pak0\gfx\misc\Railcorethin_mono.jpg \Pak0\gfx\misc\Raildisc_mono2.jpg \Pak0\gfx\misc\Smokepuff2b.tga \Pak0\gfx\misc\Smokepuff3.tga \Pak0\gfx\misc\Smokepuffragepro.tga \Pak0\gfx\misc\Sun.jpg \Pak0\gfx\misc\teleportEffect2.jpg \Pak0\gfx\misc\Tracer2.jpg \Pak0\Icons \Pak0\icons\Envirosuit.tga \Pak0\icons\Flight.tga \Pak0\icons\Haste.tga \Pak0\icons\Icona_bfg.tga \Pak0\icons\Icona_grenade.tga \Pak0\icons\Icona_lightning.tga \Pak0\icons\Icona_machinegun.tga \Pak0\icons\Icona_plasma.tga \Pak0\icons\Icona_railgun.tga \Pak0\icons\Icona_rocket.tga \Pak0\icons\Icona_shotgun.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconf_blu.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconf_red.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconh_green.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconh_mega.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconh_red.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconh_yellow.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconr_red.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconr_shard.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconr_yellow.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconw_bfg.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconw_gauntlet.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconw_grapple.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconw_grenade.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconw_lightning.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconw_machinegun.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconw_plasma.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconw_railgun.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconw_rocket.tga \Pak0\icons\Iconw_shotgun.tga \Pak0\icons\Invis.tga \Pak0\icons\Medkit.tga \Pak0\icons\Noammo.tga \Pak0\icons\Quad.tga \Pak0\icons\Regen.tga \Pak0\icons\Teleporter.tga \Pak0\Levelshots \Pak0\levelshots\Q3CTF1.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3CTF2.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3CTF3.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3CTF4.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM0.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM1.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM10.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM11.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM12.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM13.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM14.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM15.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM16.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM17.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM18.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM19.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM2.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM3.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM4.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM5.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM6.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM7.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM8.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3DM9.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3TOURNEY1.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3TOURNEY2.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3TOURNEY3.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3TOURNEY4.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3TOURNEY5.jpg \Pak0\levelshots\Q3TOURNEY6.jpg \Pak0\Maps \Pak0\maps\Q3ctf1.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3ctf1.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3ctf2.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3ctf2.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3ctf3.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3ctf3.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3ctf4.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3ctf4.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm0.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm0.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm1.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm1.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm10.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm10.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm11.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm11.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm12.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm12.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm13.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm13.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm14.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm14.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm15.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm15.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm16.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm16.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm17.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm17.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm18.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm18.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm19.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm19.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm2.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm2.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm3.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm3.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm4.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm4.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm5.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm5.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm6.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm6.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm7.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm7.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm8.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm8.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3dm9.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3dm9.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3tourney1.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3tourney1.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3tourney2.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3tourney2.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3tourney3.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3tourney3.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3tourney4.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3tourney4.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3tourney5.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3tourney5.bsp \Pak0\maps\Q3tourney6.aas \Pak0\maps\Q3tourney6.bsp \Pak0\maps\Test_bigbox.bsp \Pak0\Menu \Pak0\menu\Art \Pak0\menu\Medals \Pak0\menu\Tab \Pak0\menu\art\3_cursor2.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Accept_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Accept_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Addbotframe.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Arrows_horz_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Arrows_horz_left.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Arrows_horz_right.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Arrows_vert_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Arrows_vert_bot.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Arrows_vert_top.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Back_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Back_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Create_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Create_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Cut_frame.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Delete_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Delete_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Fight_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Fight_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Font1_prop.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Font1_prop_glo.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Font2_prop.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Frame1_l.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Frame1_r.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Frame2_l.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Fx_base.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Fx_blue.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Fx_cyan.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Fx_grn.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Fx_red.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Fx_teal.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Fx_white.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Fx_yel.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Gs_arrows_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Gs_arrows_l.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Gs_arrows_r.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Level_complete1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Level_complete2.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Level_complete3.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Level_complete4.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Level_complete5.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Load_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Load_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Maps_select.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Maps_selected.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Menu_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Menu_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Model_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Model_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Narrow_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Narrow_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Next_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Next_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Opponents_select.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Opponents_selected.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Play_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Play_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Player_models_ports.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Refresh_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Refresh_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Replay_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Replay_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Reset_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Reset_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Save_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Save_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Skill1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Skill2.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Skill3.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Skill4.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Skill5.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Skirmish_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Skirmish_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Slider2.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Sliderbutt_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Sliderbutt_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Specify_0.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Specify_1.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Switch_off.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Switch_on.tga \Pak0\menu\art\Unknownmap.jpg \Pak0\menu\medals\Medal_accuracy.tga \Pak0\menu\medals\Medal_excellent.tga \Pak0\menu\medals\Medal_frags.tga \Pak0\menu\medals\Medal_gauntlet.tga \Pak0\menu\medals\Medal_impressive.tga \Pak0\menu\medals\Medal_victory.tga \Pak0\menu\tab\Name.tga \Pak0\menu\tab\Ping.tga \Pak0\menu\tab\Score.tga \Pak0\menu\tab\Time.tga \Pak0\Models These files are stored in another article: Pak0.pk3/Models \Pak0\Music \Pak0\music\Fla22k_01_intro.wav \Pak0\music\Fla22k_01_loop.wav \Pak0\music\Fla22k_02.wav \Pak0\music\Fla22k_03.wav \Pak0\music\Fla22k_04_intro.wav \Pak0\music\Fla22k_04_loop.wav \Pak0\music\Fla22k_05.wav \Pak0\music\Fla22k_06.wav \Pak0\music\Loss.wav \Pak0\music\Sonic1.wav \Pak0\music\Sonic2.wav \Pak0\music\Sonic3.wav \Pak0\music\Sonic4.wav \Pak0\music\Sonic5.wav \Pak0\music\Sonic6.wav \Pak0\music\Win.wav \Pak0\Scripts \Pak0\scripts\Arenas.txt \Pak0\scripts\Base.shader \Pak0\scripts\Base_button.shader \Pak0\scripts\Base_floor.shader \Pak0\scripts\Base_light.shader \Pak0\scripts\Base_object.shader \Pak0\scripts\Base_support.shader \Pak0\scripts\Base_trim.shader \Pak0\scripts\Base_wall.shader \Pak0\scripts\Bots.txt \Pak0\scripts\Common.shader \Pak0\scripts\Ctf.shader \Pak0\scripts\Eerie.shader \Pak0\scripts\Gfx.shader \Pak0\scripts\Gothic_block.shader \Pak0\scripts\Gothic_floor.shader \Pak0\scripts\Gothic_light.shader \Pak0\scripts\Gothic_trim.shader \Pak0\scripts\Gothic_wall.shader \Pak0\scripts\Hell.shader \Pak0\scripts\Liquid.shader \Pak0\scripts\Menu.shader \Pak0\scripts\Models.shader \Pak0\scripts\Organics.shader \Pak0\scripts\Sfx.shader \Pak0\scripts\Shrine.shader \Pak0\scripts\Skin.shader \Pak0\scripts\Sky.shader \Pak0\scripts\Test.shader \Pak0\Sound \Pak0\sound\Feedback \Pak0\sound\Items \Pak0\sound\Misc \Pak0\sound\Movers \Pak0\sound\Player \Pak0\sound\Teamplay \Pak0\sound\Weapons \Pak0\sound\World \Pak0\sound\feedback\1_frag.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\1_minute.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\2_frags.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\3_frags.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\5_minute.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Accuracy.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Blueleads.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Denied.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Excellent.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Excellent_a.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Fight.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Frags.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Gauntlet.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Hit.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Hit_teammate.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Humiliation.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Impressive.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Impressive_a.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Intro_01.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Intro_02.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Intro_04.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Intro_09.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Intro_10.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Intro_11.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Lostlead.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\One.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Perfect.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Prepare.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Redleads.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Sudden_death.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Takenlead.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Teamstied.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Three.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Tiedlead.wav \Pak0\sound\feedback\Two.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Airout.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Armourfield.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Damage2.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Damage3.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Flight.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Haste.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Holdable.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Invisibility.wav \Pak0\sound\items\L_health.wav \Pak0\sound\items\M_health.wav \Pak0\sound\items\N_health.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Poweruprespawn.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Protect.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Protect3.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Quaddamage.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Regen.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Regeneration.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Respawn1.wav \Pak0\sound\items\S_health.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Use_medkit.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Use_nothing.wav \Pak0\sound\items\Wearoff.wav \Pak0\sound\misc\Am_pkup.wav \Pak0\sound\misc\Ar1_pkup.wav \Pak0\sound\misc\Ar2_pkup.wav \Pak0\sound\misc\Ar3_pkup.wav \Pak0\sound\misc\Menu1.wav \Pak0\sound\misc\Menu2.wav \Pak0\sound\misc\Menu3.wav \Pak0\sound\misc\Menu4.wav \Pak0\sound\misc\Nightmare.wav \Pak0\sound\misc\Silence.wav \Pak0\sound\misc\W_pkup.wav \Pak0\sound\movers\Doors \Pak0\sound\movers\Switches \Pak0\sound\movers\doors\Dr1_end.wav \Pak0\sound\movers\doors\Dr1_strt.wav \Pak0\sound\movers\switches\Butn2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\Anarki \Pak0\sound\player\Announce \Pak0\sound\player\Biker \Pak0\sound\player\Bitterman \Pak0\sound\player\Bones \Pak0\sound\player\Crash \Pak0\sound\player\Doom \Pak0\sound\player\Footsteps \Pak0\sound\player\Grunt \Pak0\sound\player\Hunter \Pak0\sound\player\Keel \Pak0\sound\player\Klesk \Pak0\sound\player\Lucy \Pak0\sound\player\Major \Pak0\sound\player\Mynx \Pak0\sound\player\Orbb \Pak0\sound\player\Ranger \Pak0\sound\player\Razor \Pak0\sound\player\Sarge \Pak0\sound\player\Slash \Pak0\sound\player\Sorlag \Pak0\sound\player\Tankjr \Pak0\sound\player\Uriel \Pak0\sound\player\Visor \Pak0\sound\player\Xaero \Pak0\sound\player\Fry.wav \Pak0\sound\player\Gibimp1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\Gibimp2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\Gibimp3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\Gibsplt1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\Gurp1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\Gurp2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\Land1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\Talk.wav \Pak0\sound\player\Watr_in.wav \Pak0\sound\player\Watr_out.wav \Pak0\sound\player\Watr_un.wav \Pak0\sound\player\anarki\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\anarki\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\anarki\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\anarki\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\anarki\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\anarki\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\anarki\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\anarki\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\anarki\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\anarki\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\anarki\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\anarki\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\anarki\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Anarki.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Anarki_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Angel.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Angel_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Biker.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Biker_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Bitterman.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Bitterman_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Bones.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Bones_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Cadavre.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Cadavre_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Crash.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Crash_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Daemia.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Daemia_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Doom.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Doom_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Flisk_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Gorre.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Gorre_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Grunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Grunt_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Hossman.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Hossman_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Hunter.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Hunter_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Keel.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Keel_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Klesk.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Klesk_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Krusade_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Lucy.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Lucy_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Major.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Major_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Mynx.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Mynx_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Orbb.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Orbb_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Patriot.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Patriot_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Phobos.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Phobos_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Ranger.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Ranger_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Razor.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Razor_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Sarge.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Sarge_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Slammer_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Slash.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Slash_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Sorlag.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Sorlag_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Stripe.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Stripe_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\TankJr.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Tankjr_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Uriel.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Uriel_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Visor.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Visor_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Wrack.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Wrack_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Xaero.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Xaero_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Xray_wins.wav \Pak0\sound\player\announce\Youwin.wav \Pak0\sound\player\biker\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\biker\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\biker\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\biker\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\biker\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\biker\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\biker\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\biker\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\biker\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\biker\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\biker\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\biker\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\biker\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bitterman\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bitterman\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bitterman\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bitterman\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bitterman\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bitterman\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bitterman\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bitterman\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bitterman\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bitterman\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bitterman\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bitterman\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bitterman\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bones\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bones\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bones\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bones\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bones\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bones\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bones\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bones\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bones\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bones\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bones\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bones\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\bones\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\crash\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\crash\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\crash\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\crash\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\crash\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\crash\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\crash\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\crash\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\crash\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\crash\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\crash\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\crash\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\crash\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\doom\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\doom\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\doom\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\doom\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\doom\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\doom\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\doom\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\doom\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\doom\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\doom\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\doom\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\doom\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\doom\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Boot1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Boot2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Boot3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Boot4.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Clank1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Clank2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Clank3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Clank4.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Energy1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Energy2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Energy3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Energy4.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Flesh1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Flesh2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Flesh3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Flesh4.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Mech1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Mech2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Mech3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Mech4.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Splash1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Splash2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Splash3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Splash4.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Step1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Step2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Step3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\footsteps\Step4.wav \Pak0\sound\player\grunt\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\grunt\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\grunt\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\grunt\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\grunt\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\grunt\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\grunt\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\grunt\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\grunt\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\grunt\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\grunt\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\grunt\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\grunt\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\hunter\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\hunter\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\hunter\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\hunter\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\hunter\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\hunter\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\hunter\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\hunter\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\hunter\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\hunter\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\hunter\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\hunter\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\hunter\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\keel\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\keel\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\keel\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\keel\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\keel\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\keel\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\keel\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\keel\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\keel\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\keel\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\keel\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\keel\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\keel\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\klesk\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\klesk\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\klesk\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\klesk\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\klesk\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\klesk\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\klesk\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\klesk\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\klesk\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\klesk\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\klesk\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\klesk\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\klesk\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\lucy\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\lucy\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\lucy\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\lucy\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\lucy\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\lucy\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\lucy\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\lucy\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\lucy\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\lucy\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\lucy\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\lucy\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\lucy\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\major\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\major\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\major\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\major\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\major\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\major\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\major\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\major\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\major\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\major\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\major\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\major\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\major\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\mynx\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\mynx\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\mynx\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\mynx\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\mynx\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\mynx\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\mynx\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\mynx\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\mynx\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\mynx\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\mynx\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\mynx\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\mynx\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\orbb\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\orbb\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\orbb\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\orbb\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\orbb\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\orbb\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\orbb\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\orbb\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\orbb\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\orbb\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\orbb\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\orbb\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\orbb\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\ranger\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\ranger\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\ranger\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\ranger\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\ranger\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\ranger\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\ranger\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\ranger\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\ranger\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\ranger\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\ranger\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\ranger\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\ranger\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\razor\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\razor\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\razor\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\razor\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\razor\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\razor\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\razor\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\razor\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\razor\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\razor\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\razor\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\razor\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\razor\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sarge\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sarge\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sarge\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sarge\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sarge\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sarge\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sarge\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sarge\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sarge\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sarge\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sarge\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sarge\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sarge\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\slash\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\slash\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\slash\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\slash\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\slash\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\slash\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\slash\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\slash\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\slash\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\slash\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\slash\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\slash\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\slash\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sorlag\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sorlag\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sorlag\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sorlag\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sorlag\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sorlag\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sorlag\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sorlag\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sorlag\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sorlag\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sorlag\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sorlag\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\sorlag\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\tankjr\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\tankjr\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\tankjr\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\tankjr\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\tankjr\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\tankjr\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\tankjr\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\tankjr\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\tankjr\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\tankjr\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\tankjr\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\tankjr\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\tankjr\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\uriel\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\uriel\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\uriel\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\uriel\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\uriel\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\uriel\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\uriel\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\uriel\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\uriel\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\uriel\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\uriel\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\uriel\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\uriel\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\visor\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\visor\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\visor\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\visor\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\visor\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\visor\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\visor\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\visor\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\visor\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\visor\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\visor\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\visor\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\visor\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\player\xaero\Death1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\xaero\Death2.wav \Pak0\sound\player\xaero\Death3.wav \Pak0\sound\player\xaero\Drown.wav \Pak0\sound\player\xaero\Fall1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\xaero\Falling1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\xaero\Gasp.wav \Pak0\sound\player\xaero\Jump1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\xaero\Pain100_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\xaero\Pain25_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\xaero\Pain50_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\xaero\Pain75_1.wav \Pak0\sound\player\xaero\Taunt.wav \Pak0\sound\teamplay\Flagcap_blu.wav \Pak0\sound\teamplay\Flagcap_red.wav \Pak0\sound\teamplay\Flagret_blu.wav \Pak0\sound\teamplay\Flagret_red.wav \Pak0\sound\teamplay\Flagtk_blu.wav \Pak0\sound\teamplay\Flagtk_red.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\Bfg \Pak0\sound\weapons\Grenade \Pak0\sound\weapons\Lightning \Pak0\sound\weapons\Machinegun \Pak0\sound\weapons\Melee \Pak0\sound\weapons\Plasma \Pak0\sound\weapons\Railgun \Pak0\sound\weapons\Rocket \Pak0\sound\weapons\Shotgun \Pak0\sound\weapons\Change.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\Noammo.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\bfg\Bfg_fire.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\bfg\Bfg_hum.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\grenade\Grenlf1a.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\grenade\Hgrenb1a.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\grenade\Hgrenb2a.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\lightning\Lg_fire.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\lightning\Lg_hit.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\lightning\Lg_hit2.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\lightning\Lg_hit3.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\lightning\Lg_hum.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\machinegun\Buletby1.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\machinegun\Machgf1b.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\machinegun\Machgf2b.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\machinegun\Machgf3b.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\machinegun\Machgf4b.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\machinegun\Ric1.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\machinegun\Ric2.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\machinegun\Ric3.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\melee\Fstatck.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\melee\Fsthum.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\melee\Fstrun.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\plasma\Hyprbf1a.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\plasma\Lasfly.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\plasma\Plasmx1a.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\railgun\Railgf1a.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\railgun\Rg_hum.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\rocket\Rockfly.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\rocket\Rocklf1a.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\rocket\Rocklx1a.wav \Pak0\sound\weapons\shotgun\Sshotf1b.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Ambient \Pak0\sound\world\Drones \Pak0\sound\world\1shot_droneboys_01.wav \Pak0\sound\world\1shot_femdrone_01.wav \Pak0\sound\world\1shot_gong.wav \Pak0\sound\world\1shot_greg_01.wav \Pak0\sound\world\1shot_greg_03.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Ambience03.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Button_zap.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Buzzer.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Curnt2.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Demonwind01.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Drone6.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Electro.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Evil.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Fan4.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Fire1.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Fireloud.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Firesoft.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Growl1.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Growl2.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Growl3.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Jumppad.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Klaxon1.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Klaxon2.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Lava_amb_01_quiet.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Lava_short.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Lava1.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Machinerydrone01.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Machinerydrone02.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Monitor_02.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Portal01.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Screech1.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Screech5.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Suck1.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Telein.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Teleout.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Tim_comp_hum3.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Tim_drone1.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Tim_elect.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Tim_hole.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Tim_machine.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Tim_pulse.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Tim_pulse2.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Tim_pump.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Tim_weird1.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Tim_weird2.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Tim_zap.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Underwater01.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Underwater02.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Underwater03.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Underwater04.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Water1.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Wind1.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Wind2.wav \Pak0\sound\world\X_bobber.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Xchoir1.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Xchoir2.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Xforce1.wav \Pak0\sound\world\Xforce2.wav \Pak0\sound\world\ambient\X_ancientsdrone.wav \Pak0\sound\world\ambient\X_drowning.wav \Pak0\sound\world\ambient\X_forbidden.wav \Pak0\sound\world\ambient\X_ominous.wav \Pak0\sound\world\ambient\X_rumbledrone.wav \Pak0\sound\world\drones\Amb1.wav \Pak0\Sprites \Pak0\sprites\Balloon4.tga \Pak0\sprites\Bubble.tga \Pak0\sprites\Foe2.tga \Pak0\sprites\Plasmaa.jpg \Pak0\sprites\Splash.jpg \Pak0\Textures These files are in a seperate article: OpenArena/Pak0.pk3/Textures \Pak0\Video \Pak0\video\demoEnd.RoQ \Pak0\video\end.RoQ \Pak0\video\idlogo.RoQ \Pak0\video\intro.RoQ \Pak0\video\tier1.RoQ \Pak0\video\tier2.RoQ \Pak0\video\tier3.RoQ \Pak0\video\tier4.RoQ \Pak0\video\tier5.RoQ \Pak0\video\tier6.RoQ \Pak0\video\tier7.RoQ \Pak0\vm \Pak0\vm\Cgame.qvm \Pak0\vm\Qagame.qvm \Pak0\vm\Ui.qvm category:Development